The Virginia City March
by Sierra Rose 22
Summary: Alissa has organized the women of Virginia City in a march for the right to vote in the election for Sheriff. Unfortunately her march doesn't go according to plan, and she ends up facing an angry sheriff and also an angry Adam! Warning: SPANKING - 6th in series
1. Chapter 1

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the 6th story in the series.

Warning: light spanking and reference to spanking in this story

oOoOoOoOo

**The Virginia City March**

oOoOoOoOo

Ali had been pacing back and forth for the last ten minutes and still was mad as a hornet! The more she paced, the madder she became. It just wasn't fair that she should be here, and she had told them so in no uncertain terms. She looked over at her friend Amy, who was sitting there with a very worried expression on her face. I guess she is concerned about what her father is going to say to her. I can understand that, as Adam already gave me an earful and then some when he talked to me she frowned, as she remembered their discussion. Ali let out a long exasperated sigh.

I should have known today wasn't going to go well. After the disaster a week ago at the dinner party, I should have tried to stay out of trouble for a few weeks. Of course, I think I am safer in here than out there with Adam. To say he was mad was an understatement!

Ali walked over and looked through the bars of the window trying to see what was going on out in the street.

"Alissa Anderson, you have done a lot of crazy things in your day, but this takes it all! You've gone and gotten yourself thrown in jail," she muttered out loud, as she went over and plopped down on the bunk.

Then she pulled up her feet and tucked them under her as she started to recall the events of the day…..

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alissa had met Amy Jones at church one Sunday several weeks ago and they had become instant friends. Amy had just enough spunk that Ali knew they would have some great adventures together, as Amy told Ali all about her life in Nevada and her dreams of the future. She didn't want to become a wife for a long time yet—she wanted to experience what life had to offer first. Of course there weren't a lot of things offered to a woman, but she was going to experience what she could before she had to settle down and listen to a husband tell her what to do.

This was rather unusual, because most of the girls around here only dreamed of getting married and having a family when they grew up. Not Amy! She didn't conform to what society thought was the right thing for a woman to do. She wore pants whenever she could get away with it, and occasionally let out a swear word if none of her family was around to hear it. She was exactly what Ali wanted in a friend!

Heavens, if Ben or Adam only knew how many things Amy and Ali would get into, they never would have introduced the two. They were just too independent and outspoken and wanted to make changes in Virginia City where they thought needed improvement. Never the less, the powers that be in Virginia City thought their little town was fine just the way it was. So naturally they had been the center of many heated disagreements in town lately. If Ben or Adam would have only known this, they would have locked Ali in her room and thrown away the key.

So when the election of the new sheriff was coming up, Amy and Alissa thought it was time to get the good women of Virginia City involved. And after meeting James Collins and hearing what he thought about women and politics, Alissa had just enough push to get her started. It was time for women to get the right to vote in local elections! Alissa and Amy had been talking to several of the ladies recently and convinced them that this was an important step for women. After all, they had a right to vote for sheriff because it was their town too.

So they had organized fifteen other women to join them on Saturday for a march. Ali decided marching down main street with signs and banners declaring they had the right to vote should be just what the founding fathers needed to give them a push in the right direction. The women had been working on the signs and banners all week and were ready for the big day! Of course this whole thing could blow up in their face, but they were willing to do it anyway.

Amy had come by to pick up Ali on Saturday morning with the excuse that they needed to do some shopping in town. Ali hurried and answered the door when she heard the knock.

"I'll get the door…it's probably for me."

"Good morning, Amy," she said sweetly, with a sly smile on her face as she opened the door.

Ali really didn't want to stay long at the house because she knew how bad Amy was at keeping secrets. She was a great ally when it came to doing causes together, but she just couldn't keep a straight face if she was asked a question and had to lie, especially if Adam was doing the asking.

"Alissa, what do you have planned for today?" inquired Adam, as he sat at the table enjoying his last cup of coffee.

"Uh, we're just going to do a little shopping in town," answered Ali, a little too quickly.

Adam raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Alissa. He knew her very well by now and could tell if something was probably going on that shouldn't be. And the look on her face told him that all wasn't as it appeared.

"I thought you had gotten everything you needed the other day when we went to town?" Adam asked casually, as he stood up and came over and stood in front of the two girls.

"Well, we are picking up a few things for Amy. She wanted me to go along and help her decide on some new material for a dress," Ali replied, rather nervously.

"That's nice, Amy, is it for the dance next month?" inquired Ben, as he got up from the table and went over to the sideboard to put on his holster and gun.

"Uh… uh," stammered a flustered Amy.

"Yes, that is what she needs it for," added Ali, hoping no one would notice her friend's nervousness.

But Adam did notice, and he decided to inquire into this shopping trip a little further. I know Alissa, and she definitely has something going on she doesn't want me to know about he thought. And you can bet if there is trouble, my girl will find it.

"Amy, you seem a little nervous. Is anything wrong?" Adam asked, as he narrowed his eyes and looked directly at her.

Great, that will be the end of Amy thought Ali, as she tried quickly to think of something to get Adam off of quizzing her.

"Oh, Adam, stop questioning Amy like she is on trial for something, for heavens sake," insisted Ali, as she tried to usher Amy towards the stairs.

"Yes, Adam, we have a lot more important things to attend to today other than women's apparel," chuckled Ben, as he was putting on his hat.

"We need to get going to the upper range to check on the stock and see if any of the cattle have strayed. Carlos came and got some supplies yesterday to mend one of the fences that had fallen down, so we may have lost a few head."

Ben stood by the open door waiting for Adam to get started. "Are you coming, Adam?"

"Very well, I'm coming."

Adam gave them both a suspicious look as he went over to put on his holster and hat. The whole time he continued looking at Ali, he wondered just what she had in store for the day. I'm sure I'll know soon enough he shrugged, as he buckled his holster and adjusted his hat.

The last time she had gotten herself in trouble in town, pa and I had to save her from an angry crowd of cattlemen. She and Amy were arguing with them about branding cattle and how it was inhumane. It was a long time before we could show ourselves in town after that little incident remembered Adam, while he continued watching her closely.

"You and Ben have a good day, Adam," Ali quickly offered, as she was leading Amy closer to the stairs.

"You too," replied Ben, as he went out the door, glad to be getting out on his ranch where he understood how things worked. Women still confused him with their way of thinking, and he was far more comfortable in the saddle working with cattle than trying to understand a woman's mind, especially Alissa's mind.

"I got a bad feeling about this," muttered Adam, as he went out the door and closed it behind him.

Ali grabbed Amy and pulled her over to the settee.

"You almost gave it away, Amy!"

The two girls sat down waiting for the men to leave. Amy finally let out a whoosh of air as she realized she had been holding her breath the whole time that Adam had been looking at them.

"I know, Ali, I am so sorry. I just have such a terrible time when someone asks me something and I have to tell a little lie. And when Adam looks at you with that look, it is hard not to tell him everything!"

"I know…that look is hard to get around. Believe me I know from my own experience," she frowned, as she stood up.

"I think they have gone now, so let's get going to town...our marchers await!"

Ali walked over to the sideboard and got her riding gloves out of the drawer and opened the front door. She peeked out the door and looked around the yard making sure Ben and Adam had left. When she knew the coast was clear, she and Amy made their way to the barn. Ali walked up to Freedom's stall and started to rub his soft nose.

"Well, my beauty, today is going to be a big day for us. Either we make a statement for women's rights, or Amy and I will end up in a lot of hot water. Then the 'you know what' is going to hit the fan," she laughed, as she brought Freedom out to saddle him.

"And I don't even want to think about what Adam might do to me if he found out about this. He keeps threatening me that he is going to wallop me good one of these days for my outrageous behavior, and this might just be the straw that breaks the camel's back for him," Ali muttered, as she threw Freedom's saddle blanket over his back and adjusted it in place.

"Oh well, sometimes you have to take one for the cause!" Ali laughed, as she led Freedom out of the barn.

TBC

Allisa's march doesn't end up quite like she hoped it would in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**oooooo**

Three hours later she and Amy were in town going over the final instructions. They had decided to meet the other ladies in a barn that was close to Main Street.

"Does everyone have a sign or banner?" asked Ali excitedly, as she walked up and down the group looking everyone over making final inspections.

"Now remember ladies, there probably will be some men in the crowd who will yell at you or maybe even try and push or grab you. But you need to stand your ground. Does everyone understand this, because now is the time if you have changed your mind?" Ali inquired, as she was walking up and down the row adjusting some of the banners.

"My husband is going to be mad as a wet hen!" exclaimed one lady.

"Mine too!" added another lady, as she adjusted her sign.

"I just hope my fiancé isn't in town today because he will just boil over if he sees me," offered a cute, little red head.

"Yeah, Adam will probably blow a gasket if he sees me too," muttered Ali, as she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach while walking over and taking her place in front of the marchers.

"Just remember, ladies, you want to have a say in your life and it has to start somewhere. You can't just stand by and do nothing if you want things to change, so today is the day to take a stand and let your voices be heard!"

Ali straightened her shoulders and started out of the barn.

"Alright, ladies, let's go set Virginia City on its as…ear," she caught herself from letting out an improper word as she hefted her sign higher.

"Boy, I sure hope I know what I am doing," she muttered, as she started up the street with the marchers behind her.

The ladies went down the side street and on to the main street marching and chanting, "Women deserve the right to vote for the new sheriff!"

As they were marching, Ali noticed the people on the sides watching them pass by. Some of the ladies were cheering them on, while others just lowered their heads and continued walking with their husbands down the street.

I'm sure glad I won't run into Adam or Ben today. They are out on the ranch and will be tied up all day. I know Adam is a free thinker on some things, but I don't know if he would approve of this or not. And I definitely know Ben would have a coronary if he saw me. Not that Adam or Ben could stop me, but I don't need any distractions either Ali thought, as she smiled to the crowds that had started to gather.

After they had gone about half the distance of Main Street, Ali couldn't believe her eyes when she looked over at the hotel and saw a man leaning casually against the wall. Oh, it wasn't just any man—it was James Collins! And he was standing there with a smirk on his face as he watched her march by.

I would like to smack that smirk right off his face she thought, as she smiled at him while walking by. If his stupid little smile wasn't bad enough, he had the audacity to tip his hat after she walked by!

Trying to just ignore him, they continued to chant until they came in front of a group of men who were standing outside the cattlemen's association building. They just had a meeting and were standing around discussing it, when one of the men heard the women chanting.

There was a rather portly, balding man who started to laugh and joke with some of the men while they were standing by him. They thought it was quite amusing to see a bunch of women making fools of themselves.

Finally, he decided to tell them just what he thought as he yelled out, "Go home and bake a cake. You women should be taking care of your men folk, not here making spectacles of yourselves!"

Ali just smiled and nodded at him as she shouted encouragement to the women.

"Don't break ranks ladies and just ignore the over fed idiot over there!"

As she made this last statement, she pointed her sign in the direction of the portly gentleman she had just insulted, and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster!

"What did you call me?" bellowed the man, when he heard Ali's comment.

He looked like he had just swallowed a bug as he sputtered this last question.

"If the shoe fits," answered Ali, in her most sarcastic voice as she continued marching.

All of a sudden, a man wearing a brown hat looked over at the ladies and recognized his wife. He had been standing with the group of men and thought it was amusing when he heard the insult that had been given to his friend—that is until he recognized one of the marchers!

"What are you doing here, Sally Mae?" he bellowed, as he started for the women.

"I am voicing my right to vote in the election for Sheriff!" challenged the woman behind Ali.

"And don't you dare come near me, Billy Jones!" she yelled, as she saw him coming toward the group of women.

Another man that had been standing in the crowd started towards the ladies when he recognized his fiancée.

"Is that you, Molly O'Brien? Just what do you think you are doing here?" he demanded, as he started to grab her arm and pull her out of the marchers!

Molly saw him coming and decided she wasn't about to let him take her out of the march. So she did the only thing she thought would stop him—she threw her banner over his head and wrapped it around his neck!

About this time the man who Ali had called an idiot came stomping over and started to grab her arm to pull her out of the line. Well Ali wasn't about to stand for this bully stopping the march, so she raised her sign high over her head and brought it down on his head with a loud thud!

The look in his startled eyes was priceless as he touched his forehead to see if he was bleeding. After he realized he would live, he tried to grab for Ali. But she dodged him as she pushed another man right into his arms and both men went down into the mud!

That was all it took for pandemonium to break out on a warm sunny day in Virginia City. Ladies were screaming and hitting anyone who tried to stop the march. The men were shouting at the women, while trying to get their 'womenfolk' to go home with them.

Everyone in the crowd was hitting, grabbing or yelling at someone when suddenly Ali was pushed to the ground, and she ended up landing on her backside in a huge puddle of mud. Amy was standing right next to her and tried to step over Ali, but ended up falling down beside her and splashed even more mud on to Alissa.

Amy was so infuriated when she realized what she was sitting in that she picked up some of the mud and threw it at the man standing in front of her. He ducked and it hit another man that was trying unsuccessfully to grab his fiancée's arm to take her home. He let out a roar when he realized what had just smacked him in the face and reared back and hit the man standing next to him. That man thought he had hit him on purpose and spun him around and punched him square in the jaw.

By this time Ali was so angry at what was happening to her march, she reached down and grabbed a handful of mud and slung it at the first man she saw. Unfortunately for Ali, he started to bend over to help his wife up, so the mud missed him and landed square in the face of none other than Sheriff Roy Coffee!

Now Roy had heard all the commotion from his office and had decided to investigate. He had finally worked his way into the middle of the crowd when smack—he was hit with a fistful of mud. As he stood there simmering while the mud slowly dripped off of his face, Ali decided this might be a good time to try and get out of his way. She knew that making the sheriff mad was probably not in the best interest of her cause or her for that matter. So she started to crawl out of the chaos until she was eventually by the sidewalk. She finally was able to stand up and started to turn around to look for her sign when she ran smack into what seemed like a brick wall!

Slowly glancing up this brick wall, Ali eventually looked right into the eyes of a very irate Adam Cartwright! The look in his eyes suggested that he probably wasn't in the best of moods, so her first instinct was to run. And that is just what she did! She picked up her skirt and ran over to retrieve her sign. She was hoping to gather what few ladies were left to continue their march. Sadly, after looking around she realized that her little group of ladies were scattered everywhere.

Not only that, but Sheriff Coffee was coming from one direction towards her, and Adam was coming from the other direction. And neither one looked too happy with her as they both arrived at her side at the same time. If this wasn't enough to ruin her day, Mr. Collins was standing on the sidewalk applauding her while watching this whole little fiasco go down.

Well, that was all Ali needed to let her temper take over as she marched right on over to James, drew back her arm and punched him square in the eye! She really let him have it as all the built up anger from the failure of the march was in her swing.

Poor James never dreamed a woman would actually punch him, and was completely caught off guard and went down like a sack of potatoes. As she stood over him with her hands on her hips, Ali started to yell in a very unlady like voice, "James Collins, you are an arrogant jackas...!"

A hand was quickly clamped over her mouth as she was picked up and carried off away from James. Adam had grabbed her around her waist and was carrying her away from the pandemonium as she hung helplessly between his body and muscular forearm. Alissa was kicking and screaming the whole time as Adam carried her over to the barn where she had started this unforgettable march, determined to find out just how she had ended up in the middle of it all.

TBC

As if having her march end in turmoil wasn't bad enough, now Alissa has to deal with a very angry Adam!


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: mild spanking in this chapter and reference to spanking!

oOoOoOo

**Chapter 3**

"Put me down this instant, Adam Cartwright!" She demanded, as she kicked at the air.

She felt very foolish as her small frame hung over his arm like a rag doll. As big and strong as Adam was Ali didn't stand a chance. But she kept kicking anyway while he continued walking, completely ignoring her protests. Once he got to where he felt they could have some privacy, he let her drop to the ground in a heap at his feet.

By now her hair had come lose and was hanging in her eyes as she brushed it out of the way and looked up into his angry face.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled furiously, as she struggled to get to her feet.

"I need to be back there giving support to my marchers, not over here sitting in the dirt arguing with you!"

Alissa finally got to her feet and stood glaring at Adam. She wasn't the only one glaring, as the expression on Adam's face showed he was clearly angry.

"There you go swearing again, Alissa. I guess I need to remind you once more that I will not tolerate that kind of language. But this time I will let my hand do the talking because it doesn't seem to sink in when I keep telling you to control your mouth."

Adam started advancing on Alissa when she quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Adam, sometimes my mouth engages before my brain. I was angry that you stopped me from my march. I will try and watch the swearing, I promise."

Adam's voice was dangerously steady as he said, "Very well, I didn't bring you here to discuss your language anyway."

Then his eyes narrowed in irritation as he came to stand in front of her before he demanded, "What on earth were you doing in the middle of all that?"

Ali started to give a flippant answer, but quickly changed her mind when she saw the flash of anger in his eyes as Adam gripped both her arms in his hands while he froze her to the spot with his angry stare.

"I came into town to get some of the supplies that we ran out of, and I see all these people yelling and fighting in the street. I went over to see what was going on, and who should I see right in the middle of it all—You! Why am I not surprised that you would be in the middle of this mess, Alissa?" Adam exclaimed loudly, as he mentally counted to ten trying to stay calm as he sorted out this situation.

Unfortunately Ali's patience had up and left by now, and her fiery temper surfaced again as she ignored the look in Adam's eyes.

"NOT NOW, ADAM! I NEED TO GO!"

Maneuvering out of Adam's grip she headed for the door to the barn, but Adam quickly grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around facing him.

"RIGHT NOW!" Adam declared, as he bent down in front of Ali and stood up with her over his shoulder.

He gave her three hard swats as he turned and walked over to a bale of hay as she pounded on his back until he set her on top of it. Ali started to get off, but quickly decided against it after she saw the look in his eyes and heard him yell, "SIT!"

"We are going to get to the bottom of this right now. And I do mean bottom!" Adam declared, as he let his eyes glance at her backside while she sat on the bale of hay.

Ali got the jest of his comment as she reached back and rubbed her stinging bottom where Adam had just swatted it. Then she indignantly stated, "Just what do you mean, Mr. Cartwright?"

"I mean, young lady, that nothing would give me more pleasure than to take you over my knee and wallop you good! I can't believe you have gone and gotten yourself in another mess. But this time you have the Sheriff and half the town mad at you!"

Adam started pacing back in forth in front of Alissa. Then he threw down his hat as he turned and looked right at her with an expression that said his patience had almost run out.

"You said you and Amy were going to town for some things for Amy. How on earth did you end up in the middle of all this chaos?"

Ali looked up and saw the look in his eyes and decided to tell him the whole story.

She looked rather uncomfortable as she said barely above a whisper, "I guess that was just a little lie I might have told you… but I can explain."

Ali continued on as she looked over at Adam's angry glare.

"Well, it all started when James Collins came to dinner the other night. He made me so mad with his backward way of thinking about women and politics, that I decided to rally the women of Virginia City into protesting for the right to vote."

Adam had stopped pacing now and was standing right in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"You organized this mess?"

She shook her head, then took a deep breath and continued on as she watched the expression on his face go from anger to exasperation.

"We feel it is important for women to vote… the same as it is for men. After all, they live here too and should have a say about who is the Sheriff. Everything was going fine until that fat toad came over and tried to grab me. Then some guy tried to get his wife to leave the march and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the ground in a puddle of mud."

Ali looked down at her blouse and casually brushed off some dried mud before continuing on.

"Everyone was pushing or hitting someone when all he…heck broke out."

She quickly caught herself before she swore. She hadn't forgotten what Adam had almost done earlier for her swearing. Glancing up at Adam, she smiled slightly as she continued on.

"Anyway, I saw a man grabbing his wife and decided to try and stop him. So I picked up some mud and threw it at him. It wasn't my fault that he ducked at the wrong time and it ended up hitting Sheriff Coffee in the face."

"Of course not," Adam frowned, as he stood there shaking his head.

"What happened to Mr. Collins? By the time I got there, you were yelling and swearing at the poor man. That's when I had seen enough and decided it was time to get you out of there."

"Well, he had the audacity to stand there and applaud while this whole mess was going on! So I had just about all I could take from him and decided to let him have it! That's when I punched him in the eye," Ali reluctantly added.

"You did what?" demanded Adam, as he rubbed his hands through his hair trying to hold on to what little patience he had left.

"I punched him in the eye," Ali shrugged, as she held her breath waiting for the next explosion.

"That man was a very important business associate of ours. I say was because who knows what will happen now. I swear, I have never met a girl who can get herself into so much trouble without even trying. How do you get yourself in the middle of all these messes, Alissa?"

"Lucky I guess," muttered Ali, as she looked over at Adam with a cheeky grin.

This was probably not the best time to give an already angry Adam a saucy comment. But it was enough to send his temper over the edge as he growled in frustration and headed towards her with a look that had made many a grown man shake in his boots.

"That's it, young lady! The time has come for you to get what I have been threatening to do since we met. And when I am done, you will think twice about putting yourself in danger. At least you will every time you sit down, because you won't be able to sit comfortably for a week!"

Just as Adam started to reach for Ali, Sheriff Coffee came storming into the barn yelling for Adam.

"Adam…so this is where your ward is! She is in a lot of trouble after the latest mess she has caused," exclaimed Roy, as he looked at Adam scowling.

"Every time I turn around lately, she and Amy have gotten someone in town upset with them for one thing or another, and I have to go and try to settle the problem. Adam, why can't you keep her under control?"

Adam frowned as he turned and looked over at Sheriff Coffee.

"I try Roy, I really do."

Then Adam looked over at Alissa as his eyebrow rose threateningly.

"Matter of fact, I was just getting ready to have a little discussion with Alissa about her recent behavior right now, Roy. So if you will excuse us, we will continue this little discussion in private."

Adam started to reach for Ali as she scooted further back on the hay bale when Roy put up his hand.

"We don't have time for that now, Adam, I need to get her and the rest of the trouble makers over to the jail. Then we can sort this all out after we get there."

Ali let out a sigh of relief as she muttered, "Saved by good, old Roy."

But it was all she could do not to laugh when she saw some hardened mud still clinging to the Sheriff's face, so she hid her grin behind her hand.

"This little lady is going to jail," Sheriff Coffee declared furiously, as he pointed his finger in her direction.

"She assaulted two people today. Not to mention the mess she stirred up in town!"

"Just who did I assault, sheriff?" Ali asked, as she jumped off the hay bale and came over and stood in front of Roy.

"Me for one… when you threw mud at me. The other one was Mr. Collins… you punched him in the eye!"

"Well, you were an accident…the man I was aiming at ducked. And the arrogant Mr. Collins got what he deserved!" Ali answered, as she turned her chin up in annoyance as her hands settled on her hips.

By now Adam's head was pounding as he looked over at Alissa just daring her to argue further and warned, "Be quiet, I think you have said enough."

Then reaching down to pick up his hat Adam added, "Don't say anymore or you may be in jail for a month!"

Alissa opened her mouth to protest, then quickly closed it before she got in any deeper with Sheriff Coffee.

"Let's git going," ordered Sheriff Coffee, as he pushed Alissa along with Adam walking right behind her.

Just as they started out the door, Adam leaned in by Alissa's ear and whispered, "You got lucky this time, young lady."

oOoOoOoOo

TBC

Poor Ali, she means well. But even the best laid plans can end up badly. Maybe her luck will run out after she gets to the jailhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

oooooooooooooo

By the time sheriff Coffee had everyone gathered together, there was quite a few upset men and women inside the jail's office. One by one Sheriff Coffee placed the women in the two cells. It was crowded at first, but as their husbands or fathers bailed them out, the cells became less crowded. There was definitely a lot of yelling and arguing going on as the men and women left the jailhouse.

All the men knew Alissa had been the organizer of this march and had let her hear a few choice words as they left the cell area. Most of the consensus was that the Cartwrights should take her in hand because she was way out of control.

Ali just held her tongue, even though she wanted to tell them what she thought of their opinions and what they could do with them. After about an hour, the only two left were Alissa and Amy. Alissa hadn't seen Adam since she had been put in jail and she figured as mad as he had been, he probably was going to leave her here all night!

Oh what a day this has been Ali thought. It definitely would go down as one of the more memorable ones for Virginia City, that's for sure…..

"Where is she?"

Alissa recognized that voice as she came out of her daydreaming— it was Little Joe.

Joe Cartwright walked through the door with his hat cocked on his head, smiling his usual mischievous grin.

"What have you gone and gotten yourself into this time, Ali gal? You know, I've spent many a night here myself."

Joe winked at her as he came over and stood in front of the cell. The deputy was right behind Joe and when he reached the cell, he quickly opened the cell door. He motioned for Ali and Amy to come out, but Ali hesitated as she gave him a questioning look.

"It's okay now, Ali, you can come out. Adam and Amy's father are out there posting bail," assured Joe after smiling at Ali.

"Maybe I am safer in here than out there," Ali grinned nervously, as she came out of the cell.

"Your brother was not a happy camper when I saw him last," she added, as she came over and stood by Joe.

Joe looked baffled as he asked, "A happy what?"

"Oh never mind, Joe… is he still really mad?"

Ali realized she was holding her breath waiting for Joe's reply.

"Aw, you know, Adam. He gets mad quick, but also gets over it just as quickly," assured Joe, as he put his arm around Ali.

"So he isn't mad anymore?"

"Well, I didn't say he wasn't mad, but maybe not as mad as he was a couple of hours ago."

"That's reassuring," Ali mumbled miserably, as she headed out to meet her fate.

But just before she went through the door, she put her arm around Amy and gave her an encouraging hug as she whispered in her ear, "Good luck with your father, Amy. I'll talk to you soon."

Adam was signing a paper on the desk when Alissa came out into the office. Joe had his arm around her and maneuvered her past Adam and out the front door. He figured it might be best for all concerned if he got her outside. Ali was glad he did and she hoped Adam wouldn't yell at her too loudly with people around to hear.

Joe had Freedom and the buckboard outside waiting for them. Ali started to get up on Freedom, but Joe quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait a minute, Ali. Adam wants you to ride with him in the buckboard and I will ride Freedom home. I think he wants to talk to you in private."

Joe gave Ali a look of sympathy as he mounted up on Freedom. Joe knew Ali could hold her own in any argument, but he had been on the receiving end of Adam's temper before, so he felt rather sorry for her. Joe had planned to ride home with them, but Adam had already informed him that they wouldn't be needing his company and he could go on ahead.

"I'll see you at home, Ali."

When Little Joe saw the worried look on her face he added, "Don't worry, he has cooled down a lot since you talked to him last."

Giving Ali one of his easy grins, Joe slowly turned Freedom toward home and took off at a gallop heading out of town.

"That's just peachy. We get to be alone on the way home—out in the wilderness. No one will know where he buried the body!" Ali muttered sarcastically, as she got into the buckboard and waited for Adam.

Eventually Adam came out and got into the buckboard along side Alissa. He slapped the reins on the back of the horses and they started out of town. They rode in silence for about three miles until Alissa couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well, are you ever going to talk to me again?"

Alissa turned on the seat to get a better look at Adam. She was trying to read the expression on his face and wasn't very encouraged when she saw the scowl he was wearing on his handsome face.

"Whoa."

Adam stopped the horses and got down from the buckboard and came around to where Ali was sitting.

"What is your middle name? All this time and I have never known," he said casually, as he looked at her frowning slightly.

Alissa sat there totally confused as she eyed him warily. "Why do you want to know that now?"

"Just answer me."

"It's Marie… Alissa Marie Anderson."

"Marie…that was Little Joe's mother's name. That's a beautiful name. It suits you."

Adam's smiled slightly as he turned and walked to the back of the buckboard.

"Come here," he said firmly, as he stood there with his arms crossed in front of him waiting for her to comply with his order.

Alissa just sat there for a moment debating whether she wanted to get out of the buckboard or not.

"Great, he wants to know my full name so he can put it on my headstone," she mumbled, as she let out a long exasperated sigh.

Finally deciding to get this over with, she jumped down and slowly walked to the back of the buckboard where Adam was waiting. When she got to where Adam was standing, he put his hands on her waist and picked her up and set her in the back of the buckboard. This made her just the right level to see the frown on his face as he faced her.

"Alissa, what am I going to do with you? Every time I turn my back you have gone and gotten yourself in another dangerous situation! This time it is serious. I paid your fines, but I still don't know if Mr. Collins is going to press charges."

"Oh that arrogant…."

"Hush! Not a word till I am finished saying what I have to say. It is taking all of my patience not to take you over my knee right now and give you the spanking I promised you, so don't push your luck!"

Adam started pacing again as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Alissa, just how am I going to keep you safe if you keep getting yourself into all this trouble? It is my job to keep you safe, and sometimes you make that job almost impossible for me to do."

Adam ran his hand through his hair—then his expression slowly softened as he gently reached for her hand and held it in his.

"When I saw that crowd today and then saw you in the middle of it, my heart sank to my knees. I was so afraid you might get hurt with all those men shouting and fighting all around you."

Adam brought her small hand to his lips and turned it over, lightly kissing her palm as he whispered, "I don't know what I would do if you were taken from me. I love you so much that my heart aches sometimes when I look at your beautiful face and know that you return that love."

Leaning forward slightly, Adam gazed lovingly at Alissa's face until their eyes met. As he looked into the beautiful eyes of the woman he loved, his voice was soft and gentle, but confident as he searched for just the right words to tell her how he felt.

"I did a lot of thinking this afternoon and I realized that I want you to be in my life forever, Alissa, so…."

While still holding on to her hand, Adam got down on one knee in front of Alissa. As he looked up into her face with his unforgettable smile, his eyes misted as he caressed her hand tenderly with his long, slender fingers.

"It seems that I have been searching for something most of my adult life. I always felt there was something missing in my life, and now I realize what was missing all along…it was you, my love."

With a twinkle in his eyes, Adam continued on.

"You have brought so much upheaval into my life since you arrived, Alissa, that sometimes I know I lose my temper with you. You certainly have made me learn patience," he said grinning, until his dimples slowly appeared.

"But you have also brought so much excitement, joy and fulfillment into my life, that I don't want it to ever end."

"Besides," he added laughing softly. "I find I am beginning to like all this excitement."

Then his expression became serious as he kissed her hand once again.

"I love you with all my heart, little one, and I want you to share my life. I want you to help me build our own Ponderosa on this beautiful, rugged land. So my feisty, headstrong and loveable, Alissa Marie Anderson, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife…Mrs. Adam Cartwright?"

Adam looked up into her face waiting for her answer. Alissa sat there for a moment, not sure what had just happened. She had been waiting for him to lecture her about what had happened today, or even worse finally act on his threat. But instead, he was asking her to be his wife. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down into his incredibly handsome face.

"Oh, Adam, I would be honored to become your wife."

Alissa felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek as Adam stood up and took her face in his hands as he captured her waiting mouth with a sensuous kiss. Then he pulled her into his arms and continued kissing her, until she felt her body tremble as she savored the taste of his full lips on her mouth as they shared a deliriously unforgettable kiss. It took her a moment to realize her feet weren't even touching the ground as they continued kissing.

When their lips finally parted, Adam grinned as he situated her in his arms and started to dance around the road. Spinning her around and around until she squealed with delight, Adam couldn't stop smiling as he finally went over and sat on a boulder on the side of the road and positioned her in his lap.

"You have made me the happiest man alive, Alissa Marie Anderson. I have been waiting for just the right time to ask you. I know this wasn't the most romantic of times, but today when I thought you might have gotten hurt, I realized I didn't want to wait any longer to make you a part of my life."

Alissa put her hand gently on his face as she gazed into his eyes.

"I never dreamed when I came on this unusual adventure that I would find someone who would love me, and I would love them back… but I did. And you my drop, dead gorgeous man are my knight in shining armor, my friend, my protector and after we are married…my lover."

Alissa gave Adam a wink after the last statement when she saw him blush slightly. Then she put her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. Adam's lips were luscious and warm and Alissa became blissfully lost in his kiss as she breathed in his scent of leather and bay rum.

Reluctantly, Adam finally pulled away and stood up and walked with Alissa in his arms to the front of the buckboard and placed her on the seat. He went around to the other side and got in and started the horses into a slow walk as Alissa put her head on his shoulder as they headed down the road.

"Adam, does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore about what happened in town today? Because even though my march was a failure, there will be other days and other causes for me to get involved in."

Adam smiled as he answered, "You know I can't stay mad at you very long. Besides, I know you will settle down a lot after we are married and hopefully stay out of trouble."

Then he grinned playfully as he added, "Or at least it will be my job to try and keep you out of trouble. And I have a feeling that you will probably end up over my knee on more than one occasion because you can't stay out of trouble and will keep putting yourself in danger!"

Alissa started to protest Adam's comment, but decided against it as she found herself smiling while she continued to keep her head on his shoulder, completely content with her new life. As they continued down the road, the sun was just starting to set in the evening sky when Alissa eventually broke the silence of the quiet summer night.

"Adam, I have been thinking. You know that part in the wedding ceremony that says…love, honor and obey?"

"Yes."

"Well, we definitely are going to have to have a long talk about the obey part."

Adam softly chuckled as he said, "We certainly are…little one…we most certainly are!"

TBC

oooooooooooo

Well now these two lovebirds are engaged and ready to take on life together. I think they are made for each other. Alissa with her modern way of thinking and her carefree spirit is the perfect contrast to Adam's old fashioned and structured way of looking at things. Their life ahead is definitely going to have a lot of love and excitement in it. I hope you are enjoying this series and where I have taken them in their journey together.

There is a lot more in store for Adam and Alissa in the next story. A character by the name of Percy comes into their lives, and for once Alissa isn't the one finding all the trouble.

ooooooooooooo

Once again I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this series. It is encouraging to know that you enjoy this series as much as I do writing it, and I appreciate your comments so much! So please keep them coming, so I'll know you want me to keep the stories coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I had a few readers wonder what happened when they got home from the disaster in town, so I added this chapter. Alissa's luck may have just run out!

**Warning**: There will be spanking in this chapter. If that bothers you, then please don't continue.

**ooooooooo**

The next morning at breakfast everyone was enjoying their meal when Ben looked across the table at Adam and asked, "Why where you so late getting back home last night, son?"

Little Joe hid a chuckle behind his coffee cup as Alissa suddenly found a lot of interest in her scrambled eggs as she moved them around on her plate while looking down.

Adam cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his napkin, then he gently reached for Alissa's hand.

"As a matter of fact, pa, I have a big announcement that I would like to share with the family."

Joe looked surprised as he glanced over at Alissa. He was waiting for the big explosion when his father finally heard what had happened in town yesterday. And now Adam was talking about an announcement. Even Hoss stopped eating long enough to look over at his brother waiting for this big announcement.

Adam stood and pulled Alissa up with him as he smiled down at her while she smiled back rather sheepishly, not quite sure where this was going. She hoped Adam wouldn't tell Ben about the incident in town and that he was going to announce their engagement. But she wasn't really sure just what Adam was going to say.

"Pa…"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door as everyone turned to watch Hop Sing hurry over and open the front door. A very somber Sheriff Coffee came walking in the door and proceeded over to the table to stand in front of Ben.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you slept well after all the excitement from yesterday. I just wanted to come out and tell Adam that Mr. Collins is not going to press charges against Alissa. And I won't be pressing any charges either."

Then he turned and pointed his finger at Alissa as he gave her a stern lecture.

"You are one lucky girl, Alissa Anderson. Adam paid the fines for the other charges and if Mr. Collins would have pressed charges, you would be going back to town with me to spend some time in jail!"

Alissa's face suddenly went pale and she slumped down into her chair. She was thrilled that Collins wasn't pressing any charges, but now Ben would find out all about the little incident in town yesterday, and she wasn't too sure how he was going to take it. Adam sat down also as he decided his announcement could wait. There was definitely going to be a lot of yelling happening any minute now, and he and Alissa would be in the center of it, he was sure.

Suddenly everyone jumped at the sound of Ben hitting the table with his hand.

"What in blue blazes are you talking about, Roy? What charges? And what happened to Mr. Collins and you that has Alissa involved?"

Ben slammed the table one more time, but this time he looked straight in Alissa's direction as his eyes narrowed and the scowl on his face grew deeper.

"Start explaining, young lady…NOW!"

Alissa started to speak, but quickly closed her mouth when Ben put up his hand to stop her and turned in Adam's direction.

"And just why wasn't I told about this, Adam?"

"You were already asleep, pa, when we got home. I was going to tell you all about it this morning... I just haven't had a chance yet."

Ben sat down and glared at Adam and Alissa as he declared, "Well, you have a chance now. You have my undivided attention… SO START TALKING!"

Ben leaned forward as his expression darkened putting all his attention on Alissa. That look had certainly frightened his sons when he used it on them, but after clearing her throat, Alissa lifted up her chin stubbornly and started to tell her side of the story.

"Well, it all started when Mr. Collins said those things about women and politics. He really made me angry…"

"I know, we all remember the dinner party," Ben said, frowning.

"Anyway, when I heard that there was going to be an election for sheriff, I decided that the women of Virginia City needed to get the right to vote in the election. So I organized a march to protest that very thing. It was going great until some of the stupid cattlemen decided to try and stop it. Then unfortunately, all hel… I mean a lot of men and women ended up arguing and sitting in the mud."

Alissa hid her smile behind her napkin when she remembered the fat toad that had tried to stop her—sitting in the mud on his big backside.

"It really wasn't my fault. I had organized a peaceable march and everything was fine until they interfered."

"So what did you do to Mr. Collins that would have made him possibly press charges against you?"

Alissa grinned rather sheepishly as she muttered, "I punched him in the eye."

"WHAT?"

Ben just sighed and put his head between his hands trying to hold onto his temper.

Then he looked up and said sternly, "Continue."

"Well, when the men started trying to stop the march, everyone was arguing and pushing and shoving. People were ending up in the mud and throwing mud, so it was quite a mess. I just wanted to continue trying to get my march back on track, so I crawled out of the crowd and got to the sidewalk."

Alissa took a drink of water hoping it would steady her nerves.

"Anyway, when I got to the sidewalk I ran into Adam, and he was not looking very happy with me. So I took off to find my sign and hopefully start my march again. And when I saw that Adam and the sheriff were both heading in my direction… for my own preservation I decided to run."

Alissa wasn't sure she really wanted to tell the rest of this story because Ben was looking angrier by the moment, if that was possible. He already had a scowl on his face and she knew his patience had left a long time ago. But when he narrowed his eyes and continued looking at her with that fierce expression, she knew she had to tell him the whole story.

"That's when I saw Mr. Collins leaning up against the wall with a smirk on his face. And then he had the audacity to start applauding while he was smirking. Well, that was just too much for me to take…so I let him have it!"

Alissa looked down at her hands as she made a small fist.

"You know for a big man, he isn't very strong if a little thing like me can knock him down with one punch."

As soon as this comment was out of Alissa's mouth, the family reacted. Joe practically choked on his coffee, Adam just shook his head, and Hoss slowly lowered his head and whispered, "Oh Lordy."

The only one who didn't seem to worry about Ben's reaction was Alissa. She just sat there and folded her napkin and then laid it on the table as she looked over in Ben's direction smiling.

Ben slowly counted to ten and then turned and looked at his old friend.

"What did she do to you, Roy?'

"Well, I heard the whole commotion going on and headed to main street. When I made my way through the crowd, I suddenly got hit right in the face with a bunch of mud. When I looked over to see who had thrown the mud, I saw Alissa and knew it was her that had done it."

"Hey, I told you that was an accident!"

"Enough! I think I have heard enough," Ben exclaimed, before letting out a long sigh.

Then he sat in his chair for a moment, slowly collecting his thoughts. Finally he stood up and put his hands on the table as he leaned forward glaring at Alissa.

"I think the time has come for that little trip to the barn, young lady. I have been more than patient with you, but my patience has run out!"

Ben started to walk toward where Alissa was sitting as she quickly stood up and declared, "You can't be serious, Ben! You really wouldn't do that. Anyway, it is all over now and Roy said no one was pressing charges. So we can just chalk it up to a day that people in Virginia City will talk about for quite some time to come."

With a saucy grin she added, "After all, it is rather boring in town on most days anyway, so this will give them something to gossip about."

Ben growled in frustration as he started to grab for Alissa's arm when Adam stepped between them.

"Wait, pa. I want to tell you something first. Then if you still want to punish Alissa, you can."

Alissa frown as she muttered, "Thanks a lot, Adam. Whose side are you on anyway?"

Adam turned towards Alissa and once again reached for her hand.

"I started to tell the family some news earlier before Roy arrived. I think now is the time to do it."

As he put his arm around Alissa, he turned back toward the rest of the family and smiled.

"Last night I asked Alissa to be my wife, and she has done me the honor of accepting my proposal."

Joe jumped up and slapped Adam on the back and quickly hugged Alissa.

"That is great news, you two! No wonder you were late getting home," he winked.

Hoss came over and picked Alissa up and spun her around before setting her back down. Then he gabbed his brother in a big bear hug.

"That is such good news, Adam. It's about time!"

Ben stood there in shock for a moment before he reached over and put his arm around Adam's shoulder and squeezed it. Then he leaned over and kissed Alissa on the cheek.

"That is wonderful news, you two. But do you think now was the appropriate time to announce it?"

"Thanks everyone for the congratulations. And yes, pa, I think now is the appropriate time. You were getting ready to administer a much earned trip to the barn to Alissa for her outrageous behavior. And as her guardian you would be more than justified to do so. But now she is engaged, and as her fiancé I think her behavior from now on should be dealt with by me."

Alissa thrust up her chin as she said sarcastically, "Hey, I'm still in the room. Would you two stop talking about me like I am not even here?"

Roy cleared his throat loudly enough to get Ben's attention then he said, "Well, congratulations you two. I think I will let this little discussion be a family matter and I will head back to town."

Putting on his hat, Roy quickly headed for the front door and left closing it quietly behind him.

Ben chuckled softly as he looked over at his son.

"You are right, Adam. It will be your place from now on to keep her safe and hopefully under some kind of control before she destroys the whole town."

Then Ben turned and shook his finger at Alissa.

"Now you just remember this, young lady. You can be sure if Adam ever shirks his duty in trying to control your outrageous behavior or your propensity for putting yourself in danger, I will be more than happy to step up and take his place. And I won't be gentle. Do you understand?"

As a saucy smile edged the corners of her mouth Alissa said, "Yes, Ben."

"Good…welcome to the family, Alissa. Now come here and give me a hug."

Ben pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. Then he turned to Hoss and Joe and motioned his head towards the door.

"We have lots of work waiting for us boys, so let's get to it."

As the rest of the family made their way out the door, Alissa turned and smiled at Adam. It was obvious that they wanted to leave these two alone to talk.

As Alissa came and hugged Adam around the waist, she whispered, "I love that family of yours, and I am so glad that I am going to be a part of it now."

Adam hugged Alissa for a moment before he lifted her chin with his finger as he looked down at her smiling face.

"We still have some things to discuss, Alissa. And I think now would be as good a time as any."

Adam grabbed Alissa's hand and walked over to the settee. He put Alissa on the settee, and he sat across from her on the table in front of her. Then he took both of her hands in his as he started talking.

"I was serious about me being the one who would be responsible for your safety and behavior, Alissa. So I think it is time we get this settled so you know what you are getting into."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that when I was one of your guardians, I let you get away with a lot that I probably shouldn't have. I knew you were new to this area and things were a little strange for you. But time after time when I told you something to keep you safe, you totally ignored me and went ahead and did what you wanted without any regards for your safety or the safety of others."

"But…"

Adam put his finger against her lips to quiet her and continued on.

"But the time has come for me to make you understand that when I say something it is for your safety, and even though you may not want to do it, you will do it or suffer the consequences. Up until now, there have been no consequences and that is my fault. But starting today, you will know just what those consequences will be and hopefully will think twice before you put yourself in danger."

Adam frowned as he leaned in toward Alissa.

"There is also the subject of lying. I want you to understand that we cannot start a marriage with a problem of not being completely honest with each other at all times… No exceptions!"

Adam tipped up Alissa's chin as he looked into her eyes. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, I certainly agree. And I promise I will try to listen when you tell me not to do something that will put me in a dangerous situation. And even though it was just a little lie, I won't lie to you ever again."

Grinning, Alissa stood up and threw her arms around Adam's neck as she said playfully, "Enough lecture time, let's start kissing!"

Adam slowly removed her arms from around his neck as he held onto one of her hands.

"Yes, there will be kissing, but not quite yet, young lady. We have to get something out of the way first."

After making this last remark, Adam easily drew Alissa over his knees and quickly tossed up her skirt and petticoats! Then he held her hand on her back as he firmly held her in place.

Completely shocked and embarrassed, Alissa didn't say anything for a moment until she suddenly realized she was looking at the design in the carpet instead of Adam's beautiful eyes. Then the first smack hit and she had plenty to say!

"What are you doing, Adam Cartwright? You stop it this very instant! Ow! That hurt!"

"I know, that is the whole point behind a spanking. It is suppose to hurt and hopefully send a message to your brain not to do what you did to end up here in the first place."

Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!

Alissa started to struggle now as Adam continued to bring his hand down on her bottom.

"This is an outrage, Adam Cartwright. I have never been spanked before in my life, and I don't like it one bit! Now stop this at once!"

"That is quite obvious because if your father would have done this, then maybe you would think twice before putting yourself in dangerous situations without a thought or care for the consequence!"

Swat! Swat! Swat!

"Are you going to promise me that you will not put yourself in dangerous situations anymore?"

"No!"

"Very well, I can do this all day. But I think you may want to rethink your answer."

Adam quickly delivered ten more hard swats to her already tender bottom making her suddenly rethink what she had said as tears started to cloud her eyes.

"Well? Will you promise me?"

As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Alissa decided that maybe she needed to do what Adam said and rethink her situation. She knew Adam could keep going, but her backside was already on fire and she didn't think she would be doing much sitting if he continued for much longer. So Alissa finally answered, barely above a whisper, "Yes, I promise I will try to do better."

"Good…that's a start."

Adam delivered three more sharp swats just to make sure she got the message, then finally pulled Alissa upright and stood her in front of him as he drew her into his arms.

"I love you with all my heart, little one, but I will not let you endanger yourself with your usual carefree manner anymore."

Adam hugged her tighter as she leaned against his broad chest trying to regain her composure. Finally she drew back and frowned at him as a lone tear slowly slid down her cheek before Adam gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"You have a very hard hand!"

"So I have been told," Adam said, grinning.

"I went easy on you this time, Alissa. But if we ever find ourselves in this position again, I won't be so gentle."

Alissa rolled her eyes, "You call that gentle?"

Then she reached back and rubbed her backside before she realized what she had done and quickly looked embarrassed.

"Is this what I have to look forward to when we are married…a wife beater!"

Adam's brow arched in amusement as he tried to keep from smiling.

"Only if you misbehave!"

Alissa stomped her foot as she angrily declared, "Oh, Adam Cartwright, you are so infuriating! And I am not sure if I will even marry you now or not."

Adam grinned as his eyes danced playfully while he reached to pull her into his embrace once again.

"Come here my saucy wench. It seems you mentioned something about kissing!"

Then he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his soft full lips and kissed her until she forgot all about arguing as she melted into his loving embrace.

ooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed this added chapter. If so, please let me know. And now onto Adam and Alissa's adventure with Percy!


End file.
